Tikoro Andon Peso
by Yunjou
Summary: Ch 3 ver 2 updated/ Baekhyun bukan ksatria berkuda putih, meski ia mencoba. Kompas menggiringnya pada pangeran yang tertidur. Pangeran yang hatinya dipetik paksa kemudian layu. Sementara mata sang pencuri kehilangan kemilaunya. warn : non-AU, rape.
1. Cinta atau Nafsu?

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menghukum atau menyakiti kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer :** saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari kehidupan nyata. Saya **tidak** mengeruk keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan belaka dan **tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata**.

Ide cerita murni berasal dari khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan ide, **silakan beritahu saya**, maka saya akan segera menghapus fanfiksi ini.

Mohon **JANGAN PLAGIAT**. Silakan apabila ingin menyebarkan fanfiksi ini tapi saya mohon cantumkan nama saya sebagai author.

Apabila terdapat kesalahan penulisan dalam fanfiksi ini, jangan segan untuk memberitahu saya.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca. Tertarik? Selamat membaca :)

**words :** 1,236 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

"Ah!"

Luhan semakin keras memasuki tubuh Minseok melalui lubang anusnya. Rambut Minseok yang bersemburat jingga lepek dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berkulit hampir seputih salju kuyup oleh keringat. Jemari mungil berkuku agak panjangnya mencengkram bahu dan menggores punggung Luhan, meninggalkan bekas cakaran merah yang kentara.

"Ah!"

Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir manis Minseok, begitu pula dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir dari mata yang berbentuk mirip buah almond itu. Sedangkan seluruh indera Luhan seakan dikabuti oleh kenikmatan seksual, sehingga tidak menyadari betapa tidak inginnya Minseok melakukan semua ini. Terlentang di atas kasur dengan Luhan yang terus menggenjot bokong Minseok tanpa ampun. Betapa Minseok tidak menginginkannya.

"Ah! Ah!"

Erangan Minseok berasal dari kesakitan seorang lelaki yang tak pernah tersentuh namun dipaksa untuk siap meski dia tidak mau. Desahan Minseok berasal dari harga dirinya yang terluka. Nikmat memang saat Luhan memasuki dirinya dengan tempo yang menggila, tapi semakin menjadi kenikmatan yang dialami Minseok, semakin itu menggerogoti nuraninya yang telah bersumpah bahwa tubuh, jiwa dan hatinya sesungguhnya hanya milik Baekhyun seorang.

"Ah!"

Minseok ingat bagaimana sulitnya melawan Luhan yang tengah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Minseok ingat saat dia dimasuki Luhan secara paksa, setelah sebelumnya dua jari Luhan melebarkan jalannya terlebih dahulu. Minseok ingat betapa sakitnya ketika kepala penis Luhan merobek tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan terasa olehnya sedikit darah mengalir akibat lecet oleh perlakuan sang pemuda Cina yang kasar. Minseok ingat ketika Luhan tidak mau mendengar ringisan, tangisan, maupun teriakannya yang meminta berhenti. Pada saat itu terbayang senyum Baekhyun di pelupuk mata Minseok yang basah.

Nyeri dari rasa bersalah yang mulai menjalar di pikirannya membuat Minseok menangis sesenggukkan, bahkan ketika Luhan ambruk di atas tubuhnya setelah mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Perlahan dan perih, Minseok melepaskan kejantanan Luhan dari anusnya. Dia juga meremas dinding anusnya dari dalam, membuang semua sperma Luhan yang tertampung di sana. Minseok melihat bagaimana cairan putih itu mengalir keluar lubangnya dan menetes ke sprei di bawahnya, membuat kasur tempatnya berbaring sekarang menjadi lebih basah dan tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri. Minseok merasa jijik dan ternoda.

Sembari memeluk dirinya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, Minseok terisak pelan, terbesit di benaknya bahwa dia tak ingin membangunkan Luhan dan membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di benak Minseok yang tengah kebingungan;

—mengapa Luhan melakukan hal ini padanya? Bukankah masih ada anggota EXO lain untuk ditiduri meskipun pikiran Luhan racau oleh alkohol? Mengapa harus Minseok, yang jelas-jelas Luhan tahu bahwa pemuda itu telah menjalin komitmen untuk berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah tidak seharusnya sahabat berlaku seperti ini, jika Luhan mengakui Minseok sebagai sahabat lelaki cantik itu?—

Minseok sungguh tidak habis pikir. Dia merutuki keadaan anusnya yang perih diobrak-abrik, ketidakmampuannya untuk mempertahankan diri, serta erangan-erangan seksi yang tidak sengaja dia keluarkan membuat suasana semakin panas serta merangsang Luhan tadi. Ini pukul dua pagi, ketika udara menusuk dan bintang-bintang tak lagi malu tampil di angkasa yang pekat. Minseok menangisi nasib, berbelasungkawa dan merasa iba untuk dirinya sendiri, di kamarnya yang seharusnya dibaginya bersama manajer-hyung—tik-tok jarum jam dinding menemani isakan pelannya, sedangkan Luhan di sampingnya tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari perbuatannya telah menghancurkan setengah hati Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya Junmyeon dibantu Minseok untuk membangunkan 8 anak sapi lainnya (minus Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang rajin bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, walau terkadang Chanyeol juga telah terbangun pukul setengah enam), tapi pintu kamar lelaki tertua di EXO itu belum terbuka. Sambil menggerutu mengapa hari ini Minseok ikut-ikutan bangun kesiangan, Junmyeon membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian beralih ke kamar sebelah tempat Jongin, Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas meski jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka enam lebih tiga puluh.

Baekhyun sesungguhnya telah terjaga semenjak tadi, namun matanya masih dia katupkan dan selimut masih melingkari bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang. Dia menunggu seseorang yang biasa membangunkannya dengan tepukan pelan di pipi, juga kecupan lembut di kening. Baekhyun menunggu Minseok.

Ketika suara pintu dibuka dan secercah cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah memasuki kamar mereka yang gelap, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi semakin dekat orang tersebut, Baekhyun dapat menebak bahwa orang itu bukanlah Minseok yang didambakannya. Harum tubuh mereka berdua berbeda, dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kemudian mengerjapkan matanya yang ternyata masih begitu berat.

"Suho?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Maafkan aku bukan Minseok-hyung," ujar Junmyeon cepat, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum sempat diutarakan. Sebegitukah jelasnya kekecewaan Baekhyun di mata Junmyeon? "Sepertinya Minseok-hyung hari ini bangun kesiangan," lanjutnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol keras, bocah satu ini merupakan seorang _light sleeper_ yang sepertinya semenjak kedatangan Suho ke kamar mereka, dia sudah merasa terusik. "Sebaiknya kamu segera bangkit, mandi, lalu sarapan, Baekhyun. Meski hari ini _off_ bukan berarti kita harus selamanya bermalas-malasan di kasur."

Diliriknya kasur di samping Chanyeol yang telah rapi, berarti Tao telah terbangun dan giliran Jongin untuk dibangunkan. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merasa ragu, sebab dia tahu pemuda berkulit eksotis ini biasanya pulang latihan pukul tiga pagi. Jumyeon merasa sedikit bersalah untuk membangunkannya, sebab beberapa lainnya di EXO tertidur pulas setelah pesta soju, sementara Jongin sibuk berlatih. Tapi Junmyeon tidak diajari untuk pilih kasih terhadap anggotanya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin, membuatnya terjaga dan ketika mata Jongin yang kemerahan itu menatapnya, Junmyeon memutuskan misinya di dua kamar telah selesai. Tinggal satu kamar lagi, tidak termasuk kamar Minseok-hyung bersama manajer.

Melihat Junmyeon yang akan pergi, Baekhyun segera beranjak dan menawarkan bantuan. "Biarkan aku ikut membangunkan yang lainnya, hyung."

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Boleh saja, tapi bereskan dulu tempat tidurmu."

Mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Nanti."

Keluar dari sana, ternyata mereka disambut oleh pemandangan di mana hampir semuanya telah terbangun. Ada yang duduk di sofa menunggu kamar mandi kosong, menggaruk-garuk perut atau menguap pertanda masih mengantuk. Semuanya ada, kecuali Minseok... dan Luhan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bangun tanpa kecupan ringan Minseok di keningnya merupakan awal dari hari yang buruk bagi lelaki itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Minseok dan manajer-hyung yang masih tertutup, juga mungkin masih terkunci. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu, sehingga dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut. Diketuknya pintu dari kayu mahoni itu cukup keras, namun tidak begitu kasar.

"Minseok-hyung? Bangunlah, chagiya, hari sudah siang," ujar Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Dia tidak perlu menyebut nama manajer-hyung juga sebab beliau tidak tidur bersama Minseok.

Ini bukan Minseok yang biasanya. Tidak terdengar reaksi dari pemuda _chubby_ itu setelah Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Setebal apapun pintu tersebut, ucapan Baekhyun pasti akan terdengar oleh Minseok dan suara kresek-kresek selimut dibuka akan terdengar pula oleh Baekhyun, kan? Tapi hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok. "Hei, bangunlah, cantik." Baekhyun mencoba lagi, sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Namun lagi-lagi nihil.

Dicobanya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata...

Terbuka. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan. Benar-benar bukan Minseok yang biasanya, meski pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Kamar itu gelap tanpa ada penerangan kecuali cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah yang masuk melalui lubang pintu. Ada seseorang berambut _strawberry blonde _tidur dengan dada telanjang, selimut menutupi bagian perutnya ke bawah. Baekhyun yakin benar pemuda itu tidak memakai apapun lagi di balik selimut tersebut.

Terkabuti amarah, Baekhyun segera berlari menerjang lelaki yang masih terlelap tersebut dan mencengkram bahunya keras. "Brengsek! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?" Teriakan Baekhyun bernada begitu kasar dan penuh dendam membuat anggota EXO lain yang berada di luar kamar, berhamburan menuju ke lokasi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati sang diva, Baekhyun, hendak mencekik Luhan yang tengah dalam kondisi tak berbusana di kamar Minseok, tanpa ada jejak sang pemilik kamar di sana.

_—to be continued._

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha XD Duuuh, aku gak seserius perkenalan di atas kok. Gak seformal itu, jadi santai aja ya. Gimana menurut kalian? Udah ketebak jalan ceritanya atau pairingnya? :) Aku gak nyimpen ini di Angst, soalnya emang gak bakal sesedih itu kayaknya. Cuma banyak dramanya doang. But life is full of dramas, right?

Aku menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada, kirim aja lewat review :3 Dan aku akan lebih dari senang untuk membalasnya. Haha~ See you ^^


	2. Jongin si Saksi Mata

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menghukum atau menyakiti kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer :** saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari kehidupan nyata. Saya **tidak** mengeruk keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan belaka dan **tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata**.

Ide cerita murni berasal dari khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan ide, **silakan beritahu saya**, maka saya akan segera menghapus fanfiksi ini.

Mohon **JANGAN PLAGIAT**. Silakan apabila ingin menyebarkan fanfiksi ini tapi saya mohon cantumkan nama saya sebagai author.

Apabila terdapat kesalahan penulisan dalam fanfiksi ini, jangan segan untuk memberitahu saya.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca. Tertarik? Selamat membaca :)

**words :** 2,846 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance

**.**

**.**

Mual menghantam Minseok ketika dia mencium bau sperma yang masih menempel di tubuh mungilnya. Tapi subuh baru saja datang, udara masih begitu dingin dan jika Minseok mandi sekarang, akan ada anggota EXO yang terbangun karena suara air kemudian bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mandi melewati tengah malam. Dicobanya bangkit, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil berusaha membuat suara sekecil mungkin. Dia meringis ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, namun seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, sehingga tanpa diduga dia terjatuh dan hentakannya membuat Minseok meringis perih. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah sebab keinginannya yang kuat untuk membuat dirinya tetap diam.

Dipungutinya pakaiannya satu persatu; celana dalam, _Levi's_ dan _t-shirt_. Dipakainya semua itu secara pelan dan hati-hati, meski memakai celana dalam serta _jeans_ membuat organ vitalnya semakin sakit dan perih. Namun hal tersebut—dan hal apapun saat ini—lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan waktu berbaring telanjang di atas kasur bersama Luhan. Saat mengenakan pakaian, kain _Levi's_ yang agak kasar mengingatkan Minseok pada pengalamannya tadi, membuatnya hampir menjerit jika saja dia tidak cukup cepat untuk menggigit tangannya sendiri. Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari mata lalu bermuara ke dagunya, menetes ke lantai keramik yang berkilat dingin.

Sedih. Meski lemah, Minseok berusaha bangkit dengan bokongnya yang nyeri serta kaki yang kaku mati rasa. Minseok berusaha melangkah, meski setiap kali telapak kakinya menginjak lantai, dia merasakan sengatan yang langsung menuju bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa perih. Seakan-akan hendak merobek setiap bagian otot dan memutus seluruh syaraf serta saluran peredaran darahnya. Gravitasi pun seakan ingin menarik Minseok ke pangkuannya. Gerakan sepenuh tenaga Minseok ketika dia menari seperti mengejeknya yang kini bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan stabil, mirip bayi yang baru belajar berjalan, namun tanpa genggaman tangan orangtua yang melindunginya.

Mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak terjatuh, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga serta kesadaran yang masih dimilikinya, Minseok berusaha meraih jaket yang tergantung di almarinya. Kemudian dia menoleh, mencari jam yang menunjukkan angka tiga dini hari. Dia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengenakan jaketnya sambil berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya. Minseok terus berjalan ke pintu keluar tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Baik itu ruang tengah yang berantakan dengan botol-botol kosong bekas soju dimana-mana, maupun televisi yang masih menyala.

Hanya satu yang tertanam di benaknya. Minseok hanya ingin pergi keluar sejenak, menghirup udara bebas yang mungkin dapat melepaskan segala yang kini dirasakannya. Perasaannya tidak jelas, bergejolak seperti api tapi di saat yang sama membeku seperti danau di musim dingin. Gila memang bagi orang normal berjalan-jalan ketika dini hari. Udara yang menusuk membuat mereka memilih bergulung di bawah selimut serta tempat tidur hangatnya.

Namun Minseok tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang 'normal' sekarang. Minseok benar-benar bingung, bagai kehilangan akal, pemuda itu seperti orang linglung yang bahkan tidak peduli dia memakai alas kaki untuk keluar atau tidak. Otaknya berjalan tanpa kesadaran. Dia membuka kunci pintu depan dan tidak mau repot-repot menguncinya lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kanan pintu keluar _dorm_ EXO, menyusuri koridor gelap dengan penerangan temaram. Teringat olehnya bahwa eskalator dimatikan mulai pukul dua belas dan dinyalakan pukul enam pagi. Sedikit-sedikit meringis, dengan keras kepalanya dia tetap melangkah.

Dari sisi kiri pintu _dorm_, datanglah Kim Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya, berlatih _dance_ sampai pukul tiga pagi yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya sendiri terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Terkadang Jongin merasa badannya menjadi kaku apabila sehari saja melewati sesi latihan tersebut, kecuali apabila dia jatuh sakit hingga mengalami kesusahan untuk sekedar berkedip.

Meski Jongin telah terbiasa, bukan berarti dia tidak merasa lelah. Dia mengakui bahwa terlalu banyak berlatih dapat membuat sekujur tubuhnya pegal tak karuan. Sinting kalau dia mampu berlatih tari selama 24 jam tanpa henti. Sistem kerja organ tubuh Jongin toh masih sama dengan manusia lainnya. Membutuhkan makan, minum dan istirahat yang cukup agar selalu berada dalam kondisi optimal.

Sekitar enam jam lalu, Junmyeon mengirim SMS padanya untuk menjaga kesehatan, dan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pesta soju, membuat Jongin terkekeh membacanya. Dia membayangkan banyak kejadian lucu yang terjadi ketika EXO berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. '_Kira-kira siapa yang toleransi alkoholnya paling tinggi?_' Jongin membatin. '_Semoga mereka mengambil foto atau merekam kejadian-kejadian konyol. Dalam keadaan normal, mereka sudah gila, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk. _Masterpiece_._'

Berhenti melamun, Jongin terkesiap ketika matanya menangkap sebuah sosok berjalan gontai menjauhi pintu _dorm_ mereka, menuju ke eskalator turun yang berada di arah berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia tidak melihatnya secara jelas, namun dari postur tubuh serta rambut bersemburat jingga yang diterangi lampu remang koridor, orang itu serupa Minseok dari belakang.

Untuk apa Minseok berjalan-jalan dini hari begini? Seakan dikejar setan, Jongin yang semula berjalan santai segera meraih kenop pintu dan Jongin cukup terkejut ketika mendapati pintu depan tak terkunci. Dia segera mengecek rak sepatu untuk memastikan apabila ada sepasang sepatu yang hilang—tapi semuanya lengkap. Bingung, Jongin kembali melongokkan kepala ke arah kanan pintu _dorm_, dimana koridor menuju eskalator turun tampak lengang dan gelap. Meski setiap hari Jongin melihat dan melewati koridor tersebut, entah mengapa suasana tersebut membuat rasa sepi menyelusup ke hati Jongin.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa mungkin yang dilihatnya tadi sekedar halusinasi. Perasaan aneh Jongin juga mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Tak heran, sebab Jongin memang sudah sangat lelah juga mengantuk. Meski begitu dia yakin matanya tidak akan menipu penglihatannya, otaknya juga masih cukup jernih. Tapi dia ragu jika yang dijumpainya tadi merupakan hyung tertuanya, karena Jongin tahu Minseok tidak segila itu untuk berjalan-jalan di subuh yang dingin tanpa sepatu membungkus kakinya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas secara teratur sambil memijat pelipisnya yang agak pening. Ditutupnya kembali pintu setelah dirinya cukup yakin, lalu pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengenryit saat mendapati kunci yang masih menancap di lubang bagian dalam pintu. Apakah kawan-kawannya seidiot ini ketika mabuk, sampai-sampai hanya menempelkan kunci di lubangnya tanpa diputar? Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa meski gedung ini memiliki fasilitas anti pencuri yang cukup canggih, tetap saja meninggalkan pintu _dorm_ EXO tak terkunci itu merupakan undangan bagi para penggemar gila untuk merecoki privasi mereka. Sambil menggerutu pelan, Jongin mengunci pintu, berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka membiarkan pintu terbuka demi Jongin. Tapi sudah jelas Jongin memiliki kunci serep _dorm_ mereka, jadi untuk apa?

Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dia cabut kuncinya lalu melangkah ke ruang tengah setelah memastikan pintu tidak bisa dibuka kecuali didobrak. Pemandangan di ruang tengah membuat kepala Jongin semakin pening, dimatikannya televisi yang berbunyi 'tuuut' panjang dan layarnya hanya menampilkan garis-garis pelangi. Kemudian dilihatnya botol-botol kosong bekas soju menyebar hampir di seluruh lantai, bungkus makanan ringan yang isinya sudah ludes, serta meja dan sofa yang sudah bergeser jauh dari tempat semula.

Sambil tak sengaja menginjak _remote_ televisi yang ditaruh di lantai, Jongin berpikir betapa murkanya Minseok-hyung sang pecinta kebersihan ketika melihat ruang tengah yang super berantakan. Semua orang akan disuruhnya untuk bersih-bersih kecuali Jongin, dan pikiran jahil itu membuat senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dibuka lalu ditutupnya pintu kamar yang dibaginya bersama tiga orang lain—Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—secara perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan mereka.

Jongin segera merebahkan tubuh pegalnya di kasur, bersegera menuju ke alam mimpi. Sebelum Jongin benar-benar terlelap, bayangan tentang sosok yang tadi menyusuri koridor masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya. "Minseok-hyung." Tanpa sadar Jongin bergumam, sebelum kantuk menguasai mata dan pikirannya yang telah berat.

**.**

**.**

Rasa bersalah menggerayangi hati Jongin ketika dia menyadari, mungkin sosok yang dilihatnya dini hari tadi ketika pulang berlatih, adalah benar Minseok. Hyung tertuanya, yang meskipun dia jahili dan berbuat kurang sopan berkali-kali, tetap memaklumi segala perbuatannya. Hyung tertua yang jarang menasehatinya ini-itu, tidak secerewet Junmyeon, tidak setegas Kyungsoo atau memiliki kharisma pemimpin seperti Yifan, tapi tetap memperhatikan adik-adiknya dalam diam.

Jongin menyesal tidak menghentikannya. tapi rasa sesal tidak akan membawa Minseok kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Jongin perlu berbuat sesuatu. Diliriknya Luhan yang sedang diberi kesempatan berpakaian sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Chen dan Chanyeol yang mati-matian mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak membunuh rekan segrupnya sendiri. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai badut EXO itu begitu murka. Giginya bergemeretak dan urat amarah bermunculan di pelipis dan di kepalan tangannya yang memerah.

Tidak puas hanya mencekik saja, Baekhyun tadi sempat melayangkan dua kali tinjunya di kedua pipi Luhan yang berbeda. Meski Baekhyun lebih kecil dan diyakini sebagai salah satu anggota terlemah di EXO, tetap saja tidak boleh melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia pernah dan masih mempelajari hapkido. Sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan, pertanda bahwa kekuatan yang dikerahkan Baekhyun tidaklah main-main.

Anggota EXO lainnya segera berhamburan memasuki kamar yang seharusnya hanya ditempati Minseok dan manajer-hyung saja, mereka membatin bingung ketika mendapati Luhan tidur dalam keadaan telanjang di ranjang sendirian. Namun mereka tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk melamun, Kris dan Suho sebagai ketua langsung bertindak memisahkan Baekhyun yang matanya seakan memerah oleh amarah dari Luhan yang kesakitan. Tao, Chen juga Chanyeol ikut campur tangan melihat kedua pemimpin mereka tidak mampu membujuk Baekhyun untuk berhenti menyiksa Luhan.

Chanyeol menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun, Tao menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan Chen melakukan hal lain. Menampar Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat semua termasuk Baekhyun terkejut atas perlakuan Chen terhadapnya. Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Bego," desis Chen. "Jangan asal main hakim sendiri."

Tertunduk, Baekhyun menepis pegangan Tao dan Chanyeol, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Luhan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi cukup mengamati dari pintu, menghampiri Luhan untuk memeriksa lukanya. Luhan meringis ketika tangan Kyungsoo meraba bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

"Hanya lebam," ujar pemuda bermata bulat itu setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat. "Kalian, kecuali Suho-hyung dan Lay-hyung, keluar. Aku akan mengobati Luhan-hyung terlebih dahulu, dan beri dia kesempatan untuk berpakaian! Setelah itu, aku sendiri yang memastikan jika dia akan membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Semua menurut tanpa ada bantahan sedikit pun, tidak juga dari Baekhyun. Mereka juga tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo memberi perintah dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Suasana semakin tegang dan sepi ketika Yixing menutup pintu kamar dari dalam setelah anggota yang tidak dibutuhkan berada di kamar keluar. Tindakan Kyungsoo memisahkan Junmyeon dan Yifan adalah tepat. Junmyeon mencoba memecahkan masalah di dalam kamar bersama Luhan, sedangkan Yifan menenangkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

'_Kemarin malam, ruang tengah masih berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sekarang sudah agak lumayan—apakah Minseok-hyung melewati ruangan ini juga ketika akan keluar? Bagaimana pendapatnya saat itu?_' batin Jongin. Dia ingin berbicara, ingin berpendapat, ingin mengutarakan apa yang ditemuinya kemarin meski ada secercah ketidakyakinan dalam hatinya. Mulut Jongin terasa terkunci dan menolak untuk terbuka sekarang. Mungkin memang belum waktunya Jongin bicara.

"Baekhyun," Yifan memulai, namun Baekhyun seakan tidak mau menghiraukannya. Tangannya masih erat mengepal dan amarah masih begitu bergejolak di hatinya. Dasar perut Baekhyun begitu panas, dia ingin menumpahkan semuanya sekaligus.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, ketika menyadari bahwa kesadaran sahabatnya seakan tidak berada di sini bersama tubuhnya, menampar Baekhyun seperti Chen telah lakukan tadi, namun lebih ringan. "Perhatikan kalau _leader_ kita bicara, Baek."

Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yifan, lalu mengangkat salah satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia tidak _mood_ untuk membalas ketuanya itu secara verbal. "Tenangkan dirimu. Saat Luhan keluar, kita akan menanyainya secara baik-baik. Camkan! Secara baik-baik, Baekhyun. Jangan main pukul begitu saja," ujar Yifan sembari menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Jika aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan berbuat seperti itu tadi. Tapi kita butuh penjelasan, bukan pandangan subjektif yang simpang siur."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika seorang pemuda tidur telanjang di ranjang yang sama dengan kekasihmu, _duizhang_?" tanya Baekhyun geram. Giginya bergemeretuk, tidak sabar untuk menghajar Luhan habis-habisan.

Yifan meremas bahu adiknya itu pelan, menatapnya tepat di mata Baekhyun yang terkabuti amarah. Saat itulah Baekhyun sedikit luluh, menyadari bahwa Yifan menyiratkan jika dia juga ingin setidaknya memukul kepala Luhan, Yifan juga mengkhawatirkan Minseok. "Kita butuh penjelasan, Baekhyun," katanya sambil menekankan pada kata _butuh_. "Karena kita tidak menemukan Minseok-ah dimana-mana. Tidak di kamarnya, tidak di kamar mandi, tidak juga di setiap sudut _dorm_ ini."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh perhatian di ruang tengah beralih padanya. Bahkan Sehun di sampingnya ikut mengangkat alis, bingung. Menelan ludah yang seakan hendak kembali mencegahnya untuk bicara, Jongin membuka mulut.

"Jam tiga saat aku pulang kemarin, ada seseorang berjalan ke arah eskalator turun. Dari yang kulihat sekilas, rambutnya berwarna oranye, postur tubuhnya pun mirip Minseok-hyung. Tapi aku—aku tidak menghentikannya! Aku hanya terburu-buru membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan memeriksa rak sepatu. Ternyata semuanya lengkap, jadi aku menyangka sosok itu hanya halusinasi saja dan mungkin pintu yang tidak terkunci adalah ulah kalian, _member_ EXO yang kelewat mabuk."

"Aku, Dio-hyung, Lay-hyung, dan Tao hampir tidak meminum alkohol sedikit pun kemarin. Kamilah yang memeriksa _dorm_ sudah terkunci atau belum. Aku kebagian mengunci pintu depan dan kuncinya kutaruh di tempat biasa. Lagipula kamu 'kan punya kunci serep, Kai," bantah Sehun. Dia tidak mau disalahkan jika ada _fans_ gila yang berani masuk dan mencuri barang-barang mereka gara-gara pintu tidak terkunci.

Jongin kembali berbicara, "Itulah yang aneh. Kalau kamu sudah menguncinya, berarti ada _member_ yang keluar _dorm_ kemarin malam, tanpa alas kaki. Dan kalau penglihatanku tidak salah, benar yang kulihat kemarin adalah Minseok-hyung—"

"—dia keluar jam tiga malam tanpa sepatu. Akhir-akhir ini suhu malam hari mencapai tiga derajat celcius dan pernah mencapai minus satu derajat. Keramik lantai perusahaan ini akan sedingin es ketika malam. Tentu saja Kai tidak akan merasakannya karena dia memakai sepatu, sedangkan Minseok-hyung? Dia tidak tahan dingin. Aku harap pikirannya masih waras untuk menyuruhnya memakai jaket. Dia bisa terkena _pneumonia_." Chen memotong perkataan Jongin, ikut berspekulasi. Rasa cemas tidak bisa ditepis dari suaranya yang sedikit gemetar ketika bicara.

Baekhyun terdiam. Pemuda ini memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Pukul tiga berarti empat jam yang lalu, sebab sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Empat jam telah berlalu, dan berbagai hal dapat terjadi pada Minseok. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Baekhyun harus mencari Minseok.

Namun ketika akan beranjak, Chen dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari kedua sisi, memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. "Aku harus mencari Minseok-hyung," gerutu Baekhyun. Dia jengkel pada kedua sahabatnya yang seakan tidak mau mendukung segala perbuatannya.

"Kita akan mencari Minseok-hyung setelah Luhan-hyung menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun. Tidak bijak kalau kamu mencarinya sendirian. Bersama-sama lebih efektif. Sabarlah sebentar," jelas Chanyeol sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun untuk kembali menenangkannya. Chen tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya ikut mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang sebelah lagi.

Pintu kamar Minseok terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang berjalan di depan, Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan Yixing serta Junmyeon di belakang mereka. Saat itu Baekhyun lagi-lagi kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Rasa marah kembali menguasai tubuhnya, sampai Chanyeol, Chen dan Yifan harus menahan tubuh mungil itu untuk berhenti menerjang Luhan. Baekhyun ingin, ingin sekali menghajar Luhan, kalau perlu sampai mati.

"Baekhyun!" Yixing yang selalu manis, perhatian dan tidak pernah membentak, kini menaikkan nada suaranya pada Baekhyun. "Biarkan Luhan-ge menjelaskan dulu, setelah itu kamu boleh menghajarnya."

Semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau menuruti perintah siapapun kecuali perintah Minseok. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya harus menurut dan tenang. Baekhyun tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Kalaupun pernah, dia hanya akan cemberut atau tidak berbicara selama sehari. Baekhyun sendiri merasa terkejut dia bisa semurka ini ketika menyangkut Minseok. Baekhyun hanya berusaha melindungi pemuda yang dicintainya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan. Baekhyun tidak ingin Minseok terluka.

Pemuda berambut _burgundy_, sewarna anggur itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia meminta Luhan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada detail yang terlewat. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Aku mencintai Minseok," ujar pemuda Cina itu tenang.

"Tapi dia memilihku," desis Baekhyun jengkel. Urat kekesalan muncul di pelipisnya.

"Ya, dan karena itu kupikir aku harus memilikinya walaupun hanya sekali saja."

Kalimat itu memicu Baekyun untuk segera bangkit, kini hidung Luhan menjadi sasaran amukan Baekhyun. Luhan terjungkang ke belakang, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mencengkram leher pemuda itu sekali lagi. Chen dan Chanyeol terlambat bereaksi, mereka sama sekali tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bergerak secepat itu. Junmyeon, Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat Luhan kewalahan menghentikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, matanya menatap Luhan tajam, "BANGSAT!"

Melihat Luhan yang hampir kehabisan nafas, Tao lagi-lagi turun tangan. Dia menyayangi Minseok, tapi dia sungguh tidak tega melihat _gege_-nya tersiksa meskipun hati kecil Tao mengakui jika Luhan pantas mendapatkannya. Tao menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari leher Luhan, dan Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Tapi Baekhyun terus melawan, membuat Sehun kewalahan dan harus dibantu oleh Chen.

"Apa kau pantas berkata seperti itu padaku, Byun? Bukankah kau sudah mencicipi tubuh Minseok berkali-kali? Tidak ada salahnya bukan, kalau berbagi satu kali saja?" tanya Luhan sinis. Tangannya memegangi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Perih, tapi Luhan merasa begitu puas. Dia merasa menang. "Lagipula kemarin malam dia begitu seksi, dengan erangan-erangan yang begitu membangkitkan gairah."

Baekhyun meronta-ronta ingin lepas kemudian memukul Luhan, tapi ketiga pemuda yang tengah menghalau murka Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak membiarkannya. "Bangsat... Kau makhluk rendah!" rutuk Baekhyun marah. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar berpelukan dan berciuman. Mengenakan PAKAIAN! Dia bilang kalau dia belum siap—aku menyetujuinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh kecuali dia yang meminta," jelas pemuda berambut _burgundy_ itu, hatinya sakit ketika mengingat Minseok yang sekarang sedang berada entah dimana.

Luhan terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Namun dia berusaha menyangkal jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah bohong. Baekhyun tertawa seperti tokoh-tokoh antagonis di layar lebar, matanya terasa terbakar oleh air mata yang hendak mengalir namun ditahannya agar tidak keluar. "Apa kau tuli? Apa kau buta sejak kemarin malam? Tidakkah kau mendengarkan jawabanku? Tidakkah kau mendengar ucapan Minseok yang mungkin memintamu berhenti ketika kau memasuki tubuhnya? Tidakkah kau mendengarkan kesakitan Minseok di setiap erangan dan desahannya? Kau penjahat, Luhan."

—_to be continued._

**.**

**.**

Aku menepati janji buat update hari ini \(OvO)/ Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan semoga suka konfliknya yang baru memasuki permulaan~ Hehe :)

Dan di sini gak bakalan da m-preg XD

Balasan review buat yang gak pake akun di sini ya. Kalau yang pake akun aku udah bales semua :D

(**XiaoLuhan**) Luhan merkosa Minseok :3 Dan maaf, aku mantan HunHan shipper XD (**vhlm**,** luxiu**,** luhanxx**) Sayang, aku juga cinta banget sama Lumin tapi kamu tahu? Demi kepentingan cerita aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini~ Dan karena aku lagi ngidam XiuBaek, mari kita nikmati keinginan author yang aneh ini oke :D (**me**, **Xiubaoo**) Sekarang udah dilanjut beibeh~ (**xoxoxoxoxo**) Ah~ Kita sama-sama galau karena dua hal itu XD (**AngAng13**) Ini ada Minseok :D Dan ini udah lanjuuut!

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review ya! d(OvO)b Empat jempol buat kalian semua! Ah tapi susah gambar empat jempolnya...

Satu jempol lagi deh buat kalian yang setia nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Tapi nantinya kalian punya satu, dua... Sembilan jempol dong termasuk jempol kalian sendiri? XD

Lho, kok jadi ngomongin jempol...

Aish, see you next chapter aja lah~


	3. Dua Kompas

**Tikoro Andon Peso**

(mendekati seseorang yang akan menghukum atau menyakiti kita)

_sebab dendam tidak akan membawamu kemanapun, kecuali dalam pusaran yang menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer :** saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dari kehidupan nyata, namun fanfiksi ini **tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata**.

Apabila ada kesamaan ide, **silakan beritahu saya**, maka saya akan segera menghapus fanfiksi ini. **JANGAN PLAGIAT**. Sebarkan fanfiksi atas nama saya jika kalian mau. Jangan segan memberitahu jika terdapat kesalahan dalam fanfiksi ini.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca. Tertarik? Selamat membaca :)

**words :** 3,843 / **rate :** M / **genre :** drama romance / **ver. 2  
**

**.**

**.**

Suhu masih begitu dingin, meski matahari telah duduk dengan begitu gagahnya di singgasana langit. Derap langkah yang begitu terburu-buru namun tak berarah, menandakan para pemilik kaki yang kehilangan destinasi. Pipi yang memerah, uap keluar dari mulut-mulut yang sibuk terengah membuang nafas berat, paru-paru mereka mengerut sesak karena berlari. Berpasang mata mencoba mencari, nyalang memburu lelaki berkepala jingga, namun nihil. Jam berdiri yang dasarnya menancap erat di tanah Taman Hangang berdetik, jarum jam panjangnya menunjuk angka 7, sementara yang pendek mengarah ke angka 8. Benda tak bernyawa itu seakan ingin mengejek bahwa waktu yang mereka habiskan menghasilkan kesia-siaan belaka.

Luhan ditinggal bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing di _dorm_. Keikutsertaannya dalam pencarian Minseok hanya akan menyulut kemarahan Baekhyun lebih jauh, membakar emosinya kemudian menghanguskan akal sehatnya, lalu menyisakan Luhan yang habis oleh amukan Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu bermasalah apabila mereka melakukan perkelahian di dalam _dorm_, atau setidaknya masih di dalam gedung perusahaan yang menaungi mereka. Namun di luar itu, perkelahian dua orang artis dengan ikatan kontrak _boygroup_ yang sama akan mengundang banyak saksi mata yang selalu haus akan berita benar maupun berita bohong. Mereka tidak akan tahan untuk menyebarkannya, memicu internet untuk meledak dengan berita yang mereka dapat, penduduk dunia maya bertanya-tanya sementara wartawan menuntut konferensi pers, menginginkan satu-dua ujar dari pihak resmi agar berita berubah _tag_ dari _Gossips_ menjadi _Hot News_.

Tidak ada satu pun dari anggota EXO yang masih berpikir waras menginginkan hal tersebut. Maka Luhan pun dipisahkan dari Baekhyun, itulah keputusan terbaik yang bisa mereka ambil saat itu. Kyungsoo dan Tao menunggu di lantai dasar, menjauh dari pintu untuk menghindari gerak-gerik mereka dicurigai tapi cukup dekat dari jendela, agar bisa langsung bertindak cepat apabila Minseok pulang, tim pencari kembali, atau hal lainnya terjadi. Genggaman tangan kedua pemuda itu erat pada ponsel, satu-satunya alat komunikasi mereka dengan anggota lain yang masih sibuk mencari. Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, tapi ponsel keduanya, tidak juga dengan ponsel Junmyeon dan Yixing yang kini menjaga Luhan, belum bergetar menerima pesan atau panggilan telepon.

Kekhawatiran kembali melanda. Sepi menghampiri _dorm_ sebab Luhan menolak berbicara. Junmyeon melipat tangan di depan dada, duduk menyandar di atas sofa sembari memperhatikan punggung Luhan. Laki-laki itu memandang keluar melalui jendela, tatapannya gamang. Tidak fokus pada jajaran gedung-gedung tinggi di Korea, tidak sungai Han, tidak pula langit yang dipenuhi awan tipis-tipis. Yixing yang baik, sahabat Luhan menolak untuk mengganggu lamunan pemuda asal Beijing tersebut. Namun dengan kesabarannya dia masih setia berdiri di samping Luhan. Mengamati bagaimana mata beriris hitam itu kehilangan cahayanya.

Ketakutan dipompa dari jantung menuju seluruh aliran darah mereka, menyebabkan desir keraguan. Rasa cemas. Semuanya jelas tidak baik sekarang. Air mata mulai menitik dari sudut mata kucing Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kristal cair itu segera mengelus punggung pemuda yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya tersebut. Tak ada kata tertukar di antara mereka. Tak ada suara selain isakan. Hanya gestur menenangkan untuk saling menguatkan diri. Andai perasaan adalah lautan, maka gelombang pasanglah yang kini menghantam hati mereka. Menyeret, menenggelamkan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tengah memegangi lututnya yang lemas. Rupanya tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam belum memulihkan kinerja ototnya. Kini syarafnya memaksa Jongin untuk beristirahat, setelah Jongin memaksa tubuhnya untuk berlari kesana-kemari mencari si kakak tertua bersama anggota lainnya. Jongin membungkuk. Kakinya gemetar seakan tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban di atasnya. Dia pasti jatuh berdebum ke tanah apabila refleks Sehun lambat, bungsu EXO itu berada di sampingnya di waktu yang tepat ketika tubuh Jongin oleng saking letihnya.

Sehun celingukan, dan ketika telah menemukan apa yang dibutuhkan, dia segera menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Terdengar olehnya suara nafas Jongin yang tak teratur, dan terasa betul olehnya tubuh Jongin yang berat. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ototnya nyeri, saling tarik-menarik antar ujung dengan ujungnya, berkedut-kedut seakan hendak putus. Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Bulir-bulir keringat yang besar bermunculan di dahinya.

Perlahan Sehun mencoba membaringkan tubuh Jongin yang setengah tak sadarkan diri di atas bangku taman yang permukaan kayu mahoninya masih begitu dingin. Ditaruhnya kepala lelaki tersebut di atas paha Sehun sebagai bantalan. Penuh sayang, jemari Sehun menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut coklat gelap Jongin dari wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Jantung Sehun berdenyut ngilu melihat sahabatnya, _partner-in-crime_-nya, kekasih hatinya, dalam keadaan begitu tak berdaya. Matanya menutup erat, dahi mengerut, kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

Anggota lain yang berpencar mencari Minseok akhirnya kembali. Mulanya Jongdae hanya melihat Sehun duduk di bangku taman, tapi ketika dia menajamkan penglihatannya, dia menangkap sebuah kepala di pangkuan Sehun. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae, bergegas menghampiri bangku taman tempat Jongin beristirahat, serta Sehun yang setia menyeka keringatnya menggunakan saputangan milik Sehun sendiri. Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya. Dari raut wajah mereka yang lelah sekaligus kecewa, Sehun dapat menebak bahwa mereka tidak dapat menemukan Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Sehun, masih mengelap dahi Jongin, "tadi dia hampir ambruk. Kurasa kemarin Kai terlalu banyak berlatih. Dia sangat lemas."

Setelah berucap, Sehun kembali berpikir. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, berjalan dalam kegelapan, menggigilnya udara subuh, serta syok atas apa yang telah dialaminya, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk Minseok agar bisa pergi jauh. Tempat terjauh yang dapat diraih Minseok adalah taman Hangang. Meski bukan penggemar, orang pasti mengenali wajah Minseok yang selama promosi _Growl_ cukup sering tampil di layar kaca. Suasana pasti ramai apabila ada yang menemukan Minseok dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu. Bukankah orang-orang semenjak tadi terus berlewatan—_jogging_, senam pagi, karyawan-karyawati serta siswa-siswi yang melewati taman untuk berangkat dari halte bus?

Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan Minseok ditemukan orang kemudian dibawa ke rumahnya. Sudah lima jam lebih berlalu. Ratusan orang telah melewati taman ini. Berpuluh orang mungkin berpapasan dengan Minseok. Dan tidak semua manusia memiliki niat baik. '_Tidak semua manusia memiliki niat baik_.' Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada kakak tertuanya, dan tidak satu pun dari bayangan tersebut yang ingin terwujudkan pada Minseok.

"Biarkan Kai pulang. Kondisinya tidak akan membaik di sini," saran Chanyeol khawatir, dia ikut mengelus kepala Jongin yang masih merasa ototnya diremas keras dan kasar. Mata laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengerjap berusaha membuka, digilirnya bola mata agar lensanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _burgundy_. Di hela nafasnya yang berat, Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan kerlingan putus asa, menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata, '_Maafkan aku_', tanpa ada suara keluar dari kerongkongannya yang kering.

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang kejam maupun otoriter. Di balik kejahilan dan segala tingkah lakunya yang terbilang kurang pantas bagi orang dewasa, Baekhyun termasuk pribadi yang perhatian. Hatinya terenyuh saat dia melihat keadaan Jongin, kemudian bertambah sakit lagi ketika Jongin mencoba meminta maaf padanya. Jongin tidak salah apapun. Tersenyum pahit, jemari lentik Baekhyun ikut membantu menyibak helai rambut Jongin yang menutupi kedua matanya yang hampir mengatup berat. Dia mengelus kepala berkeringat Jongin tanpa rasa jijik. Anggota lain memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban, sebab secara tidak resmi, Baekhyun adalah ketua tim pencari Minseok, si sulung EXO yang hilang.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, sakit bukan berarti suatu kejahatan 'kan? Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka pulanglah bersama Sehun dan ke _dorm_, sembuhkan dirimu sebelum menyusul kami lagi nanti," balas Baekhyun lembut, meski sebenarnya kata-kata tersebut menjepit tenggorokan, sebab dia tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan Jongin begitu menderita. "Kris-hyung, Sehun, tolong antarkan Kai pulang. Biar kami bertiga yang meneruskan pencarian."

Yifan tidak banyak berkata. Dia langsung membantu Jongin bangkit, membopongnya bersama Sehun yang menghembuskan nafas lega karena bebannya sedikit lebih ringan sekarang. Sebelum mereka melangkah untuk pergi menjauh, Sehun berbalik dan berucap, "Baekhyun-hyung, meski aku kurang yakin, tapi kupikir Minseok-hyung dibawa pulang oleh seseorang, entah siapa."

Mereka berlalu, menyisakan tanda tanya yang amat besar bagi tim pencari. Harus kemana mereka kini? Apakah mereka harus berseru memanggil nama Minseok? Hal itu sama dengan mereka sengaja menarik perhatian masyarakat, kemudian hal yang lebih buruk dari ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Jongdae memutuskan segala pemikiran tersebut dengan cengiran kucing khas miliknya, "Kita istirahat dulu saja, Baekhyun," sarannya sambil menepuk punggung kedua sahabatnya agar mereka lebih tenang.

Dari jarak cukup jauh, sepasang mata beriris kecoklatan memperhatikan tiga sosok yang sedang duduk dari balik rindangnya pohon akasia taman Hangang. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya, ragu akan keputusannya sendiri. Hal yang akan disampaikan olehnya sesungguhnya bukan urusannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah melangkah pada lingkaran pengaruh Hallyu, dia bukan penggemar musik, bukan penggemar EXO pula. Dia pernah menonton video musik mereka, mungkin mendengarkan lagu mereka beberapa kali, namun itu karena temannya yang memaksa agar dia ikut-ikutan.

Si gadis mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu terburu-buru menghampiri tiga sosok yang tengah duduk itu. "Permisi!" sapanya tegang. Dia berani bertaruh kalau kakinya kentara terlihat bergetar.

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun refleks menoleh saat telinga mereka menangkap suara perempuan itu, sambil dalam hati menggerutu, mengapa harus ada penggemar menyapa mereka pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi dugaan mereka salah. Gadis itu bukan penggemar gila yang suka mengejar idola mereka sampai ke apartemen atau berbagai tempat mereka pergi, bukan penggemar yang memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara pada idolanya atau bahkan meminta tanda tangan mereka. Gadis itu merupakan pembawa petunjuk bagi mereka, dan ketiganya sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Dengan senyum profesional terpatri di bibir, Chanyeol membalas, "Ya?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan si gadis. Tubuh proposional yang berbalut jaket dan celana longgar, rambut hitam panjang diikat kuncir kuda, serta wajah biasa namun memancarkan aura kedewasaan. Rupanya perempuan tersebut telah berhasil mengembalikan dirinya sendiri, keraguannya lenyap begitu saja ketika dia meneliti penampilan ketiganya balik. Hanya melalui pandangan mata, si gadis yang menginjak tahun keempat strata-1 Jurusan Psikologi Universitas Yonsei itu telah terlatih untuk membaca gestur serta raut wajah manusia.

Khawatir. Bingung. Lelah. Ingin menyerah namun tak mampu.

"Kalian anggota _boygroup_ EXO, apa aku benar?"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya bingung, harus diakui, dia cukup terkejut untuk menemukan gadis bertanya seperti itu pada mereka. Mungkinkah penampilan mereka terlihat begitu kacau sekarang, hingga gadis itu sampai meragukan identitas mereka? Giliran Chanyeol menjawab lagi, berbicara selain anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun, "Benar, ada urusan apa, ya?"

"Sebelum itu, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan namaku. Haejung _imnida_, mahasiswi Universitas Yonsei," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, kemudian cekatan berdiri tegak kembali. "Tadi pagi aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang temanku duga sebagai Xiumin EXO. Maafkan jika aku lancang, tapi kami membawa dia pulang ke apartemen kami, sebab kulihat dia dalam keadaan jiwa yang tidak stabil. Membiarkannya berada di taman ini sendirian sama saja membiarkan seseorang untuk berbuat kejahatan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia dapat dimanfaatkan oleh siapa saja."

Baekhyun, tanpa diduga oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae, masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Minseok belum diketahui secara terang-terangan oleh dunia maupun Korea, bereaksi berlebihan hanya akan mengundang tanda tanya mengenai kedekatan mereka. Lagipula, banyak orang yang tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri, adalah homofobia. "Tolong, bawalah kami ke apartemenmu. Kami akan menjemput dia."

Haejung tersenyum mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku mohon tolong ceritakan permasalahan yang melanda kalian setibanya di apartemen kami nanti. Kita harus memeriksa kejiwaan Xiumin, dia tidak bisa dibawa pulang begitu saja, dan aku tidak bisa mendiagnosa tanpa mengetahui penyebab keadaannya," ujar perempuan itu tenang, sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan, meminta mereka untuk mengikuti tanpa perintah lisan.

**.**

**.**

Teman seapartemen Haejung yang juga menemukan Minseok, adalah pemandangan asing yang pertama kali menyambut Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka. Mereka ikut membungkuk ketika gadis itu membungkuk ringan, mempersilakan mereka masuk, menunjukkan jalan ke kamar di mana Minseok berada. Haejung masuk terakhir lalu menutup kemudian mengunci pintu. Fans di Korea dapat menjadi begitu ekstrim, sehingga Haejung tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa mereka bisa saja menerobos memasuki apartemennya yang penjagaannya penuh celah di sana-sini. Haejung yakin, satu atau dua orang penggemar tadi melihat dirinya dan tiga anggota EXO tersebut, membuat gadis itu sedikit waswas.

"Dia sudah agak tenang," ujar Jinkyong lembut. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menghalangi isi dari kamar tersebut; Minseok yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ biru _navy_ yang kusut masai. Baekhyun tercekat. Dikepalnya tangan erat-erat untuk menahan diri agar tidak memeluk Minseok, menenangkannya, mengatakan betapa dia amat mencintai Minseok. "Kuharap kalian jangan berisik dan jangan mengganggunya, dia baru berhasil tidur tadi," lanjut Jinkyong, matanya bersinar penuh afeksi seorang ibu.

Haejung berujar, "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang tengah, akan kusuguhkan teh. Ceritakanlah awal mula semua ini, selagi kita menunggu Xiumin sadar."

"Minseok," Baekhyun menginterupsi, membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah pemuda dengan rambut hampir sewarna buah plum. "Namanya Minseok, bukan Xiumin," lanjutnya, membuat Haejung mengeluarkan 'ah' pelan. Anggukan kepala serta senyum gadis itu menandakan pengertian, sebelum dia menyuruh tamu-tamunya untuk duduk dan menunggu teh siap diseduh.

Namanya memang Minseok. Xiumin adalah nama panggungnya semata, nama yang disandangnya ketika pemuda berpipi gembil itu berdiri, menari, dan bernyanyi di atas panggung maupun di balik layar kaca. Sedangkan Minseok adalah segala bagian dari pemuda yang kini tertidur tersebut, yang sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun lirik untuk memastikan kondisinya, pemuda yang mencuri segenap pandangan Baekhyun dan mengungkungnya dalam pelukan sebuah hati. Xiumin hanya sekeping Minseok, nama yang penggemar lihat, kenali dan kagumi. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu seluruhnya dari Minseok. Minseok kesayangan Baekhyun.

Jinkyong menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur penghuninya, dan dari celah sebelum pintu benar-benar rapat menutup, Jinkyong memberi tatapan iba pada si pemuda yang tengah menelusuri alam mimpi. Dalam hati gadis tersebut berharap agar Minseok mendapatkan mimpi indah. Jika kenyataan begitu kejam padanya, maka setidaknya Minseok pantas mendapatkan bunga tidur yang damai. Enggan, Jinkyong melepas pegangannya pada kenop pintu lalu mulai beranjak ke arah ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menginterogasi kalian," kata Jinkyong dengan nada bercanda saat dia menghempaskan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke atas sofa di seberang tempat _Beagle Line_ itu duduk. "Tapi sungguh, aku dan Haejung harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tenanglah, kami tidak akan mengumbar berita kalian untuk uang atau ketenaran. Meski kami belum mendapat gelar, kami telah mempelajari etika seorang psikolog."

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai sesudahnya Jinkyong berbicara seperti itu. Trio pandai bercakap itu semuanya merasakan keraguan untuk menceritakan kebenaran, apa mereka harus menutupi keadaan sesungguhnya sedikit-sedikit? Fakta yang dimodifikasi demi kebaikan mereka?

Jinkyong yang memperhatikan mereka memecah segala lamunan. "Jangan takut untuk jujur. Terkadang kau tidak mengetahui sejauh mana kebohongan dapat membawamu pada kesengsaraan," katanya, masih mengamati raut mereka satu-persatu. Seakan hendak merampas topeng idola yang masih mereka pertahankan hingga detik ini. Ketiga lelaki itu tidak ingin terlihat rapuh apabila sosok sesungguhnya dari mereka terkuak. "Kami menawarkan bantuan di sini, dan kalian harus bekerja sama jika menginginkan bantuan kami."

Wajar bagi ketiganya untuk merasa takut. Takut akan penghakiman. Tatapan melecehkan. Cercaan. Mulut yang diam namun mata menyiratkan rasa jijik. Pengucilan. Penolakan.

'_Bukankah masih ada makhluk berkelamin perempuan untuk kalian cintai?_'

Bukankah kalimat yang diwariskan pada pecinta dari detik ke abad, bahwa cinta itu buta, tak mengenal aturan maupun batas, merembes ke kulit dan melekat ke tulang-belulang, menyerap ke aliran darah kemudian memahkotai otak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya terdiam, sebab memang Baekyun-lah yang berhak berbicara mengenai masalah pribadi dan kekasihnya di sini. "Aku homoseksual," aku Baekhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menghirup oksigen dari udara bebas sebab tiba-tiba paru-parunya terasa hampa. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pengakuan tentang orientasinya kepada orang asing sungguh terasa begitu membebani sekaligus menakutkan.

Mengetahui tidak ada reaksi berlebih dari lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Jinkyong sesungguhnya tadi hanya membelalakkan matanya sekejap saja. Dia cukup terkejut mengetahui sebuah kebenaran dari mulut salah satu anggota grup papan atas Korea—bahkan dunia—sendiri. Namun masa perkuliahan selama empat tahun penuh teori dan praktik di fakultas psikologi membuat pikiran serta hatinya lebih terbuka, sebab banyak sekali sisi dari seorang manusia yang dapat dia pelajari, begitu rumit bahkan terkadang ada yang tidak masuk di akal. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu caci-maki, sedangkan balasannya berupa senyum ramah serta mata yang bersinar keibuan. Persis seperti tadi Jinkyong menatap Minseok yang tertidur.

"Tuhan yang akan menghakimi, bukan manusia. Bukan salahmu jika kau mencintai seseorang dalam hubungan yang tidak dianggap wajar oleh sebagian kaum mayoritas." Senyum masih terulas indah di bibir Jinkyong. "Tidak ada yang lebih memahami kecuali Tuhan, dirimu sendiri, dan mungkin orang beruntung yang begitu menyayangimu."

Dada Jinkyong berdesir setelah mengatakan itu. Seseorang yang berhubungan dengan psikologi manusia harus mampu menahan rasa ketidaksukaannya terhadap sesuatu, harus mampu mengerti orang lain, harus paham apa yang mereka rasakan. Jinkyong pernah mengambil tema homoseksualitas dalam karya tulisnya, sebab perihal itu termasuk gangguan kejiwaan. Sama seperti minoritas lainnya, mereka menderita di bawah pandangan kaum normal yang begitu menusuk. Memperlakukan seakan-akan mereka binatang buas yang perlu dihindari, hama yang harus dimusnahkan, noda setitik di kain putih.

Jinkyong mengambil nafas, tetap tersenyum saat menyemangati Baekhyun agar meneruskan ceritanya. "Minseok-hyung dan aku berpacaran." Kalimat itu membuat Jinkyong nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan pernyataan Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak membuatnya sekaget itu.

'_Kau paham betul, bukan, bahwa penggemar kalian kebanyakan memasangkanmu dengan Chanyeol? Resiko kalian bersama begitu besar!_'

Hampir saja Jinkyong berkata seperti itu, tapi si gadis berhasil mengunci mulutnya di saat yang tepat. Keputusan Baekhyun bukan urusannya. Dia hanya pendengar di sini, bukan seorang penyela. Dia memang masih amatir, tapi Jinkyong berusaha menjadi profesional. Untungnya ketiga tamu di hadapan perempuan yang berusaha mengembalikan rasionya itu tidak memperhatikan pergulatan batinnya, sehingga tanpa ragu Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kami baru berhubungan selama lima bulan, namun semua hal yang kubagi bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku nyaman bersama Minseok-hyung, meski aku tidak berbagi pikiran dengannya, aku cukup yakin bahwa Minseok-hyung bahagia.

"Awalnya kami hanyalah teman biasa, hubungan terdekat kami hanya sebatas kasih sayang antar saudara. Semua anggota kami memiliki kelainan seksual, kalau tidak gay, ya biseks. Aku kira dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan—_raut wajah Baekhyun mengeras ketika dia menyebut nama itu_—mengingat kedekatan mereka di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Sebagai laki-laki tertua di EXO, aku merasa agak segan untuk menjahili atau mendekatinya. Tapi ketika aku melakukannya, dia tidak marah maupun cemberut, dia tertawa dan membalas kejahilanku. Kekanakan, memang, namun lama-kelamaan aku senang bersama dengannya. Minseok-hyung memanjakan kami semua bagaikan adik-adik kandungnya. Kemudian aku berpikir, apakah ada kemungkinan untuk dia mencintaiku sebagai sosok yang lain?

"Aku mulai gencar melakukan pendekatan, di belakang kamera tentunya, sebab aku masih punya malu dan tidak ingin menyebar gosip di antara para penggemar. Kucuri perhatiannya yang selama ini terfokus pada Luhan, kucuri waktunya yang kebanyakan dia habiskan bersama pemuda Cina itu, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencuri hatinya, yang tak aku ketahui dimiliki oleh siapa. Aku menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, dengan cara paling romantis yang aku bisa, _dinner_ dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh Dio dan Lay-hyung, lalu memberinya bunga. Laki-laki tidak suka hal manis seperti itu, aku paham sebab jika ada lelaki asing yang memberiku bunga, aku pasti akan menendang burungnya. Tapi aku merasa beruntung tentang kenyataan aku bukan orang asing di mata Minseok-hyung, aku telah berhasil menempati satu tempat tinggi di hatinya. Kemudian aku rayakan kemenanganku di bibirnya. Sampai detik ini aku masih terbayang rona merah di pipinya serta tingkahnya yang malu-malu.

"Kami mulai berpacaran pada saat itu lalu mendeklarasikan hubungan kami pada orang dalam perusahaan dan utamanya pada anggota grup kami. Reaksi semuanya bagus, kupikir begitu, sebab mataku waktu itu tertuju untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan Luhan mengenai pernyataan kami, wajah kecewanya serta matanya yang berkilat tajam padaku. Aku ingat ketika aku tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Minseok-hyung lebih erat, takut kalau Luhan akan merebutnya dariku. Selama lima bulan, tidak ada perubahan sikap darinya. Luhan tetap rajin melakukan _skinship_ dengan Minseok-hyung, yang mana aku tidak keberatan. Toh, Minseok-hyung mencintaiku, dia hanya mencintai Luhan sebatas sahabat, dan Luhan mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Semalam, aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi. Kami berpesta soju, kepalaku mulai pusing setelah meminum beberapa gelas lalu aku memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat, Minseok-hyung yang sama sekali tidak minum memapahku ke kamar. Setelah membaringkanku di kasur, dia mencium keningku sama seperti setiap pagi dia melakukannya untuk membangunkanku, kemudian aku membalas dengan mengecup kedua pipinya yang tembam, begitu manis. Aku tertidur setelahnya dan ketika aku terbangun, Suho tengah berkeliling kamar, membangunkan satu-persatu anggota EXO yang aku yakin kalau bukan sapi, pasti kerbau jika berurusan dengan bantal. Suho bilang Minseok-hyung masih tidur, jarang sekali dia bangun kesiangan, maka dari itu aku ingin membangunkannya.

"Pintu kamar kuketuk, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi. Aku tidak curiga mengenai apapun, meski kuakui aku cukup khawatir. Pintu tidak terkunci dan bam! Bam! BAM! BAM! Kulihat si brengsek Luhan tertidur di kasur kekasihku, telanjang bulat. Kemudian yang terpikir olehku hanya satu, menghajarnya sampai mampus atau setidaknya masuk UGD. Mengapa kalian menghentikanku, Chen, Chanyeol?—_para pendengar, Jinkyong, Chen, Chanyeol, juga Haejung yang baru tiba dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh di atas meja di hadapan mereka masing-masing, bergidik ngeri karena suara Baekhyun mirip seorang psikopat yang tak menyesali segala hal mengerikan yang pernah diperbuatnya. Kemudian mereka menyadari, Baekhyun bukan psikopat. Dia hanya seorang kekasih yang mendendam atas perbuatan menyedihkan yang menimpa sang pujaan hati_—

"Luhan mengakui bahwa dia memperkosa Minseok-hyung dan bodohnya orang itu, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihku lebih jauh. Aku belum pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh, sungguh... Aku menunggu persetujuan darinya, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dia segalanya untukku. Jika dia porselen, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pecah. Tapi Luhan, si bajingan brengsek titisan setan, dia menginjak-injak kekasihku hingga hanya tersisa serpihan kristal."

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Amarahnya membawanya pada satu titik lain, kesedihan. Rasa sesal karena kegagalannya melindungi orang yang paling dicintai. Bulir air mata menuruni rahang Baekhyun tanpa disadari, dan isakan memenuhi ruang tengah, meninggalkan para pendengar bergeming takjub pada sosok insan yang telah menumpahkan hampir seluruh perasaannya pada mereka.

Baekhyun ikut hancur. Seluruh pertahanannya runtuh di hadapan mereka. Minseok terluka, maka luka itu akan ikut berbekas di hati Baekhyun. Minseok seorang yang tegar dan tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, tidak juga di mata Baekhyun yang menempati posisi setelah keluarga di hatinya. Baekhyun pun mencoba menjadi setegar Minseok, ingin menjadi tempat sandaran dibanding menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersandar. Meski dia seorang pendominasi, Minseok selalu terlihat lebih teguh darinya. Tapi kini Baekhyun harus kuat. Dia harus lebih kuat untuk menopang pilar-pilar hati Minseok yang remuk. Dia harus lebih kuat untuk melindungi Minseok dalam genggamannya, dalam setiap pelukan, dalam setiap bisikan yang menyatakan, betapa Baekhyun mencintai Minseok.

Jinkyong telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang memperjelas hipotesanya semenjak Minseok tiba di apartemennya. Dia berdehem, tidak mau menunggu lama karena dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat laki-laki menangis di hadapannya, membuat air tanpa sadar telah menumpuk di sudut matanya. "_Post-traumatic disorder_, kurasa hal itu yang menimpa Minseok sekarang," ujar Jinkyong, suaranya kentara sekali serak karena dia menahan tangis. "Aku hanya mampu berspekulasi, tapi kurasa Minseok juga mengidap _haphophobia_."

Chanyeol menganggap alis mendengar istilah tersebut. Dia cerdas, namun bukan berarti dia juga akrab pada dunia kesehatan jiwa. _Post-traumatic disorder_ sudah tidak asing di telinganya, meski _haphophobia _begitu aneh. "_Haphophobia_ adalah fobia terhadap sentuhan. Kebanyakan fobia timbul karena pengalaman buruk yang mengguncang jiwa, kuasumsikan Minseok takut disentuh karena pelecehan seksual yang disebabkan oleh Luhan. Tadi saat aku menyelimuti ataupun saat berusaha mengelus tangannya agar menenangkannya, dia malah menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan menyebut nama Luhan supaya menjauhinya. Kukatakan aku bukan Luhan, dia mulai tenang. Tapi bukan hanya sentuhan manusia; suara keras, gerakan yang cepat dan mendadak, bahkan gesekan sprei pun membuatnya berteriak histeris," jelas Jinkyong.

"Untuk penanganan lebih lanjut, kusarankan membawa Minseok ke Gangnam Severance Mental Health Hospital. Kami mengenal pegawai di sana, dan kami rasa itulah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk merawat kejiwaan Minseok yang sekarang tidak stabil, mengingat rumah sakit lain belum tentu dapat melindungi rahasia kalian, sementara asrama kalian melindungi, tapi tidak mampu menyembuhkan," tambah Haejung tegas. Pemulihan pasien adalah nomor satu baginya.

—_to be continued_.

**.**

**.**

p/s : sesuai permintaan aku ganti kata tersebut dengan yang lain ^^ Maafkan aku ya /sembah sembah

p/s/s : selamat untuk **PinkyBullet** yang menempati urutan reviewer ke 57! Masih ada dua reviewer beruntung yang akan mendapatkan hadiah untuk request fanfiction pada Yunjou :D Nomor urutannya dimulai dari 70-100, semoga kalian beruntung, hehehe. Untuk **PinkyBullet**, hutangku masih dalam proses, sabar ya~

p/s/s/s : kalau aku buka wordpress kalian mau baca gak? Follow twitter Yunjou97 kalau kalian mau, dan seandainya followersku banyak dari ffn aku bakal rajin tweet teaser fanfic XD

p/s/s/s/s : Baca fanfic **Roejoona**~

Makasih buat yang mau nunggu fanfiction ini update. Maaf ya, tadinya aku mau update TAP minggu kemarin. Tapi tahu kan kemarin lagi gencar-gencarnya pemberitaan tentang Kris dan jujur, aku syok banget. Ide cerita buyar semuanya. Kemudian lama-lama (butuh sekitar lima atau enam hari untuk benar-benar pulih ke kondisi semula) aku sadar, Kris punya keputusan sendiri dan kita selaku EXOstans harus menghormati keputusannya. Kita juga jangan berbalik arus melawan dan membenci EXO, kita justru harus mendukung mereka karena aku yakin, mereka bersebelas mengalami rasa sakit dan kecewa yang lebih dari kita para penggemar.

Balasan review buat yang nggak login di sini, makasih ya semuanya~

(**xiuhanshipper**) Gak masalah kamu baru nemu dan review juga. Selamat datang di keluarga ff TAP :D Ini udah update, maaf ya gak cepet ^^ (**Guest**) Kita liat di chapter ini kamu nangis nggak, hehehe (**xiuxiu**) Ini lanjut~ (**xhlm**) XiuHan, dan temenku Roejoona tersayang yang juga mantan HunHan shipper sekarang ngeship XiuHan bareng aku. Kami sama-sama XiuHan hard shipper juga, hahaha~ (**me**) Maafkan aku karena updatenya lama QAQ (**yfohsehun**) Yey! Selamat datang pecinta crack pair, I love you and welcome~ (**minxiu** **baby**) Selamat bergalau ria baca chapter ini /ketawa nista/ Aku dukung dua-duanya! /digeplak (**Dinda**) Maaf gak kilat ya baby~ (**XiuXiuSeok90**) Makasih makasih makasih, posisi kamu sama kaya aku, XiuHan hard shipper yang ngidam XiuBaek, hahaha (**meCa**) Aku udah berusaha ngurangin prolognya tapi aku emang cerewet jadi pendeknya segitu XD **(bambibun)** I love you too bambi :D (**KimMinJeong99**) Welcome, reader baru! Iya, Xumin gak perawan /goyang goyang pantat (**BakpaoIsiRusa**) Perasaan namamu ekstrim banget? XD Iya Luhan emang bejat~ Ini udah lanjut (**xiuxiuuu**) Itu Baekhyun yang ngomong ^^


End file.
